Самое время
(квест) (диалоги) |editor_id = VFSHighTimes (квест) VFreeformFreeside (диалоги) }} Самое время ( ) — побочный квест Fallout: New Vegas. Предыстория Сочувствуя участи Фрисайда, его жителям и миссии Последователей Апокалипсиса, Курьер может предложить Джули Фаркас помощь в излечении наркоманов. Описание Курьеру необходимо найти способ излечить от зависимостей двух жителей Фрисайда: Билла Ронте и Джейкоба Хоффа. Задачи *''Взаимоисключающие задачи.'' **''Также взаимоисключающие задачи.'' Подробное прохождение Откликнувшись на просьбу Джули, Курьер должен отыскать двух наркоманов и попытаться им помочь. Первый, Билл Ронте, страдает от алкогольной зависимости. Он находится в доме напротив «Серебряной лихорадки». Предложение Курьера бросить пить он отвергнет, пояснив, что не сможет этого сделать просто физически. Второй, Джейкоб Хофф, находится в развалинах здания напротив магазина «Мик и Ральф». Он плотно сидит на наркоте и заверит Курьера, что у него всё хорошо, пока он под кайфом. Поговорив с обоимиДостаточно поговорить с кем-то одним из наркоманов. Курьер выяснит, что алкоголь и вещества им поставляет некий Диксон. Диксон Найти его можно у Восточных ворот Фрисайда, рядом с «Мик и Ральф». Диксон сразу признается, что поставляет товар двум клиентам. Окажется, что он недолюбливает «понаехавших» и продаёт им зелье собственного производства — винт и виски, с которого невозможно «слезть», наблюдая и прикалываясь, как скваттеры постепенно «звереют». Курьеру нужно убедить пушера прекратить продавать наркотики двум его подопечным, чтобы у тех появился шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Диксон согласится перестать это делать за премию в 300 крышек или испугавшись угроз («Красноречие» 35) Курьера о том, что тот разнесёт слух по Фрисайду, что Диксон продаёт жителям наркотики при содействии НКР. Недолюбливая наркоторговцев или возмущаясь его беспринципностью, Курьер может его просто убить — это будет являться нейтральным поступком с точки зрения кармы и репутации. Билл Ронте Немного понервничав перед предстоящим испытанием, Билл попросит Курьера 2 дозы детоксина, бутылку виски и антирадин. Курьер сможет оптимизировать метод лечения, сэкономив на антирадине, либо переложить задачу на Последователей («Наука» или «Красноречие» 50)Рост репутации во Фрисайде на 2 «единицы».. Джейкоб Хофф Приняв тот факт, что химию он больше не получит, Джейкоб Хофф попросит у Курьера 10 доз детоксина для облегчения ломки на первое время. Разбираясь в химии, Курьер может предложить эффективную комбинацию из психо, баффаута и детоксина, либо также убедить его обратиться за дружеской помощью к Последователям («Наука» или «Красноречие» 50). Получив помощь любым из способов, Джейкоб направится в старый мормонский форт, а его собрат по несчастью, Билл Ронте, в казино «Атомный ковбой». Завершающий этап Наставив на путь истинный обоих мужчин, Курьер получит 500 ОО, «добрую славу» во ФрисайдеРост репутации на 7 «единиц». и у ПоследователейРост репутации на 5 «единиц»., а у Джули Фаркас в продаже появятся 2 докторских саквояжа, 3 стимулятора и супестимулятор, а также 2 Рад-X. Вдобавок, Курьер сможет бесплатно получать у Джули раз в день стимулятор, детоксин или антирадин. Если выжил только Билл, Курьер получит 350 ОО, «добрую славу» во Фрисайде и у ПоследователейРост репутации на 3 «единицы» у каждой фракции.. В дальнейшем Билл сможет регулярно обслуживать водяной насос, поэтому дежурный у колонки разрешит Курьеру пользоваться ей бесплатно. Если выжил только Джейкоб, Курьер получит те же 350 ОО и «добрую славу», однако бесплатно колонкой воспользоваться уже не сможет — обслуживать насос будет некому. Впрочем, Джейкоб будет изготавливать медпрепараты и абсент для Гарретов, поэтому раз в 24 часа Джули будет готова выдавать Курьеру стимулятор, детоксин или антирадин, а её ассортимент также расширитсяКак и в случае удачного излечения обоих больных.. Смерть обоих больных очень расстроит Джули, однако квест Курьер всё же завершит, получив 100 ООВозможно, 100 ОО Курьер получит не за квест, а за прохождение испытания «Счётчик». и потеряв при этом немного репутации у ПоследователейПадение на 1 «единицу».. На премию, разумеется, ему в этом случае рассчитывать не стоит. После излечения Джейкоба Хоффа на полках бара «Атомного ковбоя» появится абсент, а через некоторое время — уже в продаже у близнецов Гарретов — Джеймс и Френсин. Заметки * Билл Ронте и Джейкоб Хофф появятся во Фрисайде только после начала квеста. * Убийство Билла и Джейкоба принесёт Курьеру статус «Презренный» и «Ненавистный» у Последователей и во Фрисайде соответственно, однако квест он всё же сможет сдать. * 300 крышек, полученные за прекращение снабжения наркомана и алкоголика, Диксон будет хранить в инвентаре, в отличие от денег, полученных за продажу Курьеру своего товара. * У Диксона можно купить химикаты для детоксикации. * Из разговора с Диксоном не становится ясно, поставляет ли НКР ему наркотики или нет. * Билл и Джейкоб могут вступить в стычку с головорезами Фрисайда и погибнуть без участия Курьера. * Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide и англовики утверждают, что Диксона можно уговорить с помощью способности «Чёрная вдова», однако это не так. За кулисами * High times — идиоматическое выражение в английском языке. High on (something) на сленге означает быть одурманенным чем-либо, а high times можно перевести как момент достижения этого одурманенного состояния. * High Times — ежемесячный журнал в США, полностью посвящённый конопле. Джош Сойер заявил, что его крайне забавляет этот журнал и он хотел бы оказаться на его обложке.Дж. Э. Сойер. Are your retarded answers over…, Spring.me, 2013-03-15 и Which magazine do you want to be on the cover of?, Spring.me, 2013-03-12. Баги Даже выполнив квест, Курьер не получит скидку на лечение, вопреки словам Джули (версия игры 1.4.0.525). Примечания }} en:High Times de:Hoch-Zeit es:Grandes Tiempos uk:Самий час Категория:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Фрисайд: квесты